Leyendo Percy Jackson
by aliciapotterweasley
Summary: En el solsticio de invierno los dioses tendrán que leer la historia de un semidios
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era el solsticio de invierno donde todos los dioses estaban reunidos (incluyendo a Hades) en su importantísima reunión, lo que significa que cada uno hacía:

Zeus y Poseidón discutiendo de que fenómeno era mejor los de aire o los de mar.

Ares estaba coqueteando con Afrodita

Hades estaba escuchando como Deméter le gritaba sobre el secuestro de su hija

Hefesto estaba construyendo algo

Dionisio estaba leyendo su revista de vinos

Atenea leía un libro de arquitectura griega

Hermes y Apolo hablaban sobre una broma que planeaban

Artemisa estaba puliendo su arco

Hera solo miraba a su esposo y su hermano pelear como niños pequeños

Hestia estaba mirando su fuego

De repente apareció una luz dorada, todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que era una nota con unos libros a lado del fuego de Hestia.

-Hestia lee la nota- ordenó Zeus confundido

Hestia rodo los ojos y leyó la nota

_Queridos dioses:_

_Estamos muy disgustadas con ustedes por sus acciones futuras que afectaran bastante, por eso hemos decidido intervenir y darles la oportunidad de cambiar esto con unos libros que hablan de la vida de un semidiós (los primeros cinco) y los otros de un grupos de semidioses. _

_Ahí se demostrará que un semidiós puede hacer la diferencia _

_Las parcas_

_PD: Tienen que jurar por el río Estigio no dañar a ningún semidiós que participe en esta lectura_

Cuando Hestia terminó todos se miraron pero guardaron silencio hasta que Zeus lo rompió diciendo

-Apolo esta es una de tus bormas?

-No padre- respondió- pero si es una quiero conocer al bromista

Atenea intervino- Si no es una broma los vamos a leer?

-Si es las parcas quieren tenemos que leerlos- dijo Zeus – Todos los aquí presentes juramos por el río Estigio no dañar a ningún semidiós a lo largo de la lectura de estos libros- cuando terminó un trueno retumbo a lo lejos, después de unos segundos la luz dorad apareció dejando a unos semidioses.

Cuando estos notaron la presencia de los dioses hicieron una reverencia, confundidos. Una semidiosa rubia con los ojos grises pregunto

-Para que no llamaron?

Atenea vio su parecido físico y supo que era su hija, a todos les explico sobre que tenían que leer unos libros. Todos parecieron entender.

-Preséntense-ordeno el rey de los Dioses

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea- se presento la ojigris, recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre que esta devolvio

-Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita- se presento una morena con ojos como caleidoscopios, la diosa dio un chillido

-Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter- se presento un rubio con ojos azules eléctrico. Hera iba a gritar pero alguien se le adelanto

-¿hijo de Júpiter ? eres romano-pregunto Annabeth

-no me conoces?-pregunto Jason extrañado ya que hace unos momentos se habían acordado encontrarse en Roma

-No- respondió, en ese momento apareció una luz dorada que trajo una nota que la semidiosa leyó

_Queridos semidioses:  
_

_En estos momentos los semidioses (Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel y Frank ) vienen de unos años en el furo que los demás excepto de otra semidiosa que viene mucho después que ellos_

_Las parcas_

Al terminar la carta entendieron por qué no se conocían, Zeus ya se empezaba a impacientar de no saber nada así que hizo que sigan con las presentaciones

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto- dijo un moreno que parecía un duende, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que cualquiera pensaría que era hijo del dios de los ladrones, Hefesto dejo de trabajar y sonrió a su hijo

-Frank Zhang hijo de Marte- dijo un asiático enorme con parecido de un oso, Ares le dio una mirada examinándolo si era digno o no

-Hazel Lesvesque, hija de Plutón-dijo una ojimiel

-¡Eso es imposibel mi hija murió!- grito Hades

-Papá me dieron una segunda oportunidad- respondió sonriendo

-Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa

-Rompiste el pacto- gritaron Hades y Poseidón, Zeus solo los ignoro, Hera estaba a punto de gritarle a su marido por tener dos hijo con la misma mortal. Artemisa mientras tanto pregunto porque ella era su teniente si tenia a Zöe

-¿Qué le paso a Zöe?

-Esta con las estrellas-dijo Thalia mirando al suelo, Artemisa no pregunto mas debido al dolor con el que lo dijo, pero se limpio una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

Un pelinegro con ojiverde se acerco y se presento – Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón

-Rompiste el pacto- gritaron los dioses de los muertos y del cielo, El dios del mar solo sonrió a su hijo que en este momento tendría 8 años

- Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares- dijo una chica con el pelo marrón, Ares solo la miro con aprobación

-Nico Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades- dijo y añadió antes que le griten a su padre- nací antes del tratado

-Grover, Señor de los Salvaje-dijo el único sátiro que estaba en la sala

-Rachel, oráculo de los Delfos-dijo una pelirroja

-¡Sí! mi oráculo ya no es una momia-dijo Apolo saltando desde su trono sonriéndole a la pelirroja

- Creo que ya son todos – dijo Poseidón sin notar a una que faltaba presentarse

-No todavía falta uno barba de alga- dijo Atenea mirando a una chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida, todos los dioses voltearon a verla para que se presente

-Elizabeth Arrow, hija de Poseidón- dijo lo último con un gruñido- legado de Apolo por su parte romana y bendecida por Hécate – termino, ella era una chica con el pelo pelirrojo casi negro que le caía en ondas, tenía los ojos verde mar, todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que era muy difícil ser un legado de parte romana e hija de un dios griego. Poseidón no le gusto como dijo que era su hija como si estuviera molesta de serlo.

Hestia hizo aparecer unos sillones para cada uno de los semidioses a lado de su fuego.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos comenzar la lectura- dijo Atenea, ella cogió el primer libro- Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del Rayo- termino, Poseidón se puso blanco al escuchar el libro mientras que Zeus se puso rojo de cólera como se atrevía a robar su preciado rayo? – El primer capitulo es …

Les gusto? Dejen comentarios con sus opiniones


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION:

Clarisse,Gover, Percy y Annabeth vienen unos días después de la batalla del laberinto

Rachel, Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper,Hazel,Frank,Thalia vienen en la marca de Atenea

Elizabeth viene después de las 2 guerras, no forma parte de ningún libro.

-_** Accidental mente evaporice a mi profesora de algebra**_-dijo Atenea,sacando de la ensoñación a Percy que seguía en shock por tener una hermana

-¿Cómo puedes evaporizar accidentalmente a alguien?-pregunto Apolo

-Es Percy- dijo Thalia encogiéndose los hombros

Atenea molesta porque la interrumpieran no dejo que Apolo respondiera, comenzó con la lectura

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Quién quiere?-gruño Elizabeth- lo único que sacas por serlo es que te conviertas en la cena de un monstruo –termino y se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que continuaron con la lectura

Todos los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo con ella, los dioses con hijos se removieron incomodos en su trono (N.A: los dioses se encogieron de tamaño en cuanto iba a empezar la lectura)

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-Oh, Percy dando un consejo -dijo Nico con voz dramática –es el fin del mundo .

- No sean malos chicos - dijo Rachel - debe tener un buen consejo de los muchos malos

-¡Eh!-dijo Percy- Mis consejos son buenos

-No es verdad Percy- Intervino Elizabeth dándose cuenta de la situación- tus consejos apestan-causo la risa de todos

-No es verdad-dijo el aludido- dime uno malo

-Solo uno?-respondio- que tal en la que estábamos en la playa y me iba a meter al agua y gritaste ¡no te vayas muy al fondo la marea esta alta y te puedes ahogar!-termino sonriendo mientras todos estaban carcajeándose y se sujetaban de la silla/trono y algunos se habían tirado al suelo agarrándose los estómagos

Después de media hora la lectura continuo

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

-No sirve prissy-dijo Clarisse

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. **

-Si no me lo dices no me entero-ironizo Leo, Frank y para el asombro de todos Hazel, que se ruborizo cuando noto las miradas hacia ella.

**Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa. **

Todos los mestizos se estremecieron y asintieron recordando todos los monstruos que se habían topado en su vida, mientras que los dioses los miraban preocupados

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción,**

-Quisiera que fuera así-dijo con un suspiro Jason, todos lo miraron- que? No me digan que no es cierto- ahí todos los mestizos le dieron la razón

**Fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Cualquiera con cerebro lo haría- Dijo Elizabeth, todos le dieron la razón

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti. No digas que no estás avisado. Me llamo Percy Jackson. **

-No es ¿Peter Johnson?-pregunto 'inocentemente' Annabeth ganándose una mirada fulminante y risas de los demás

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York. ¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

- Sí - dijeron todos los del futuro excepto Percy que se ruborizo

**Sí.**

-Ven hasta él lo admite-dijo Rachel, y él como toda persona madura le saco la lengua

**Podríamos llamarlo así. Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

- Suena a tortura - dijeron Poseidón y Elizabeth, mientras que la última se maldijo por pensar lo mismo que su padre

Atenea, y Annabeth negaron aterradas.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Atenea solo pensaba en que quería que su hija se alejara del engendro de mar y mientras tanto Annabeth le reclamaba a Percy golpeándolo en la cabeza; los demás solo veían divertidos la escena

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

-¿Es Quiron?-pregunto Piper

Percy solo asintió con la cabeza

**También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

- Con ninguno deberías dormirte - dijeron Annabeth ,Atenea y para sorpresa de todos Elizabeth, todos la voltearon a mirar

-¿Qué? Mi mamá me dijo que así se me haría mas fácil estudiar -dijo encogiéndose los hombros, los demás solo voltearon algo sorprendidos, pero la mas sorprendida era Atenea

_¿Será diferente a su padre?_pensaba Atenea_ No no es posible todos sus hijos son iguales; pero parece que lo odia _para evitar esos pensamientos continuo con la lectura

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

- Muy difícil viniendo de ti - dijeron casi todos los del futuro

- Hey, dejen de meterse conmigo - dijo molesto Percy

-¿Por qué lo haríamos sesos de algas? Es muy entretenido-dijo Annabeth

**Anda que no estaba equivocado. Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas.**

- A la mayoría de los Mestizos les pasa - dijo Clarisse - en toda su vida.

Varios asintieron. Los Dioses que tenían hijos se miraron preocupados.

**Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

Hermes y Apolo felicitaban a Percy

-¿a que apuntabas?-pregunto Leo

-No sé pero creo que …. Al profesor-respondio causando carcajadas

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-no di más-dijo Elizabeth con voz de bebe- no te cortes

La mayoría río por la inmadurez de la chica

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

-¿sesos de alga cuando te has comportado bien?-exclamó exasperada Annabeth el aludido solo le saco la lengua.

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

Todos los amigos de Grover gruñeron

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. **

Todos se rieron de la descripción haciendo que Grover se sonroje

**Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas.**

- es que son sus pesuñas - dijeron todos los semidioses, poniéndolo a Grover de color rojo

**Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

-Gracias por la descripción-dijo sarcásticamente Grover haciendo que Percy muy maduramente le sacara la lengua

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado**

- ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarlo?- rugió Poseidón enojado

-Poseidón deja leer-dijo/gritó su hija

Algunos dioses la miraron indignados por tal ofensa y Poseidón pensó porque lo llamaba por su nombre

**Con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

Poseidón se sonrojo de vergüenza que sentía

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

- Sí, mátala - dijeron Clarisse y Ares , Frank solo pensaba si los dos estaban totalmente en sus casillas

**Grover intentó calmarme. —No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

- Pero no en tu cabeza -dijeron todos los jóvenes en la sala

**Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

—**Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

—**Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó**

- Grover te hubieras callado- dijeron todos mientras el sátiro se sonrojaba más.

—**. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo. Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

**La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-Te buscan demasiado los problemas hermanito-dijo su hermana con burla

-No creo que seas una santa-le respondió

-Hey! Si soy una santa-dijo pero repuso al ver las miradas de incredulidad de los demás-si eso significa casi destruir el campamento mestizo-termino con una sonrisa angelical

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Leo con curiosidad

-Es que puede que por 'casualidad'-dijo haciendo comilla en causualidad- encendí unos fuegos artificiales altamente peligrosos que encante

Todos los dioses inmaduros (Hermes y Apolo)y todos los semidioses hombres , Thalia y Rachel estallaron en carcajadas mientras que las demás diosas y su padre la miraban con precupación

-¿Cómo saliste viva?-pregunto su padre preocupado

Ella le dirigió una mirada evaluando responder o no, pero no tuvo más opción ya que era el centro de las miradas

-Simple 'encante' los fuegos para que se enciendan solos-dijo encogiéndose los hombros- pensé que sería bonito en ese día que es de luto para animarlos pero algo falló y termino incendiando la mitad de las cabañas pero por suerte todos estaban comiendo

Todos se preguntaron de que día hablaban excepto los del futuro mas lejano pensando cual día podría ser

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más que eso sesos de alga -susurro Annabeth

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal. La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

Hades reconoció la descripción y le pregunto a su hijo si era quién pensaba por la mente, su hijo solo le asintió imperceptiblemente. Luego se pregunto ¿Por qué mando a una furias al semidios? Si puede que sea hijo de Poseidón pero él máximo le mandaría unos perros del infierno.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios. Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase. Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

Todos los que no conocían la historia (ósea todos excepto Percy, Annabeth y Grover) se tensaron

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela**

- Que grosera es esa niña - dijo Hefesto sorprendiendo a todos pensando que no estaba escuchando ya que estaba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto

**Y yo le espeté: — ¿Te quieres callar?**

-Wow que humor sesos de alga-dijo Nico, Percy solo lo fulmino con su mirada

**Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía. El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación. —Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer? Me puse como un tomate y contesté: —No, señor. El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela. —A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen. Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía. —Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no? —Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por… —Bueno…—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

- ¿¡REY DE LOS DIOSES!?- Grito Zeus indignado

Percy solo se ruborizo

-Solo era un niño, hermano-dijo el dios del mar

-Aparte no es tan malo como lo que yo dije una vez-murmuro Elizabeth pero todos la escucharon.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Jason curioso

-mmm-dijo nerviosa- puede que tal vez solo tal vez que.. mejor no lo digo me matará si lo digo

-Dilo de una vez- dijo su padre

-dije que Poseidón estaba casado con Atenea-dijo despacio se escucharon varias carcajadas de los dioses y los aludidos estaban a punto de explotar.-y que Zeus-prestaron más atención-era una diosa en vez de un dios-ahí todos reían mientras Zeus se trataba de calmar ya que no quería enfadar a las moiras

Tardaron más de media hora dejar de reír

— **¿Dios?**

—**Titán —me corregí**

- ¿Ven? Me corregí -dijo Percy sonriendo con inocencia

—**. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas… — ¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas. —… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron**

-¿Cómo puedes resumir una de las guerra más sangrientas de la historia en menos de 5 minutos?-pregunto incrédula Annabeth , Percy solo se encogió de hombros

**Algunas risitas. Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga: —Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.» — ¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

- ¡ATRAPADO!- gritaron los semidioses divertidos

—**Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia de palabras.

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo. Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

- Ja, eso pasa cuando tienes orejas de caballo - dijo Leo causando risas de todos

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, señor.**

- Respuesta universal de Percy –dijeron Thalia y Nico que terminaron con un golpe en la cabeza

—**Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán.**

-Hermosa infancia –dijeron los semidioses con sarcasmo mientras los dioses que estuvieron ahí se estremecían

**Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

- Que chicos tan irrespetuosos - dijo Deméter, mientras que Artemisa solo chasqueaba su lengua diciendo _Hombres_

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: — ¡Señor Jackson!**

**- Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner. — ¿Señor? —Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

-Pero si la respodio bien- dijo Leo como niño pequeño

-Se refería a la otra genio- dijo Piper dándole un golpe en la cabeza

— **¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah. **

-La otra respuesta más común en sesos de algas-dijo Rachel, causando el sonrojo del aludido

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

-Y solo acepto eso-dijo con una sonrisa Annabeth

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. **

-Lo hace por tu bien Prissy no te quejes- dijo Clarisse para sorprenderse todos por preocuparse por el

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba « ¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

- Me hubiese gustado tener una clase así - dijo Hazel mientras varios semidioses asentían

**Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor.**

- Claro Percy - dijo Rachel- siempre va esperar lo mejor de cada uno para que se puedan defender

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

-Como cualquiera-dijo pensativamente Leo- aunque ahora lo puedes hacer-añadio haciendo que Poseidón sonriera orgulloso

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Lo más seguro-murmuro algún dios

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo. La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

Todos los dioses se miraron entre sí parecía que era una de sus peleas, pero mucho más fuertes que las habituales

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer**

Todos los dioses y algún otro semidios, voltearon a ver a Hermes , instintivamente, pensando que era su hija

- No es mi hija, lo juro - dijo mientras varios asentían.

**Y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

-Se nota que no es una mortal-dijo Frank, todos lo voltearon a ver, que se puso nervioso- digo ¿quién mas que un monstruo podría soportarla?-añadió rápidamente al ver que no entendían

Todos rieron por lo dicho.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

-¿por qué estabas en esa escuela?-dijo Piper- es que si eres problemático pero no eres un delincuente

-A mi mamá se le acababan las opciones-respondió, Piper solo asintió por lo dicho

— **¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

— **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Todos se echaron a reír mientras el sátiro se sonrojaba hasta sus cuernos, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes..

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

- Que buen amigo- aprobaron Deméter, Hestia y Afrodita con una sonrisa

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera.**

-Bebé- dijo Ares burlándose, pero al instante se arrepintió ya que Poseidón le había mandado el océano atlántico con todo y peces.

Todos se echaron a reir mientras Ares fulminaba con la mirada al dios del mar que estaba tarareando una canción

**Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada. El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

-Buena idea-dijo Leo al instante saco un cuaderno y lo apunto y lo guardo; ganándose una mirada de orgullo de su padre

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover. **

-Que insoportable- rugieron todos los amigos de Grover

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

-Que hermosa-dijo sarcásticamente Piper ante la mirada asombrada de todos- ¿Qué? Al final soy su hija-señalando a Afrodita

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua**

Poseidón miraba orgulloso a su hijo.

**No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

— **¿Has visto…?**

—… **el agua…**

—…**la ha arrastrado…**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

-No me digas sesos de algas-dijo Annabeth

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño…**

—**Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

- ¡NO! - grito Hermes y Apolo - nunca intentes adivinar tu castigo.

—**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

— **¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

- Eso es ser un buen amigo - dijo Hestia, haciendo que el sátiro se sonroje

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte.**

El sátiro solo asintió, era verdad que le daba miedo, ya que después de todo era un monstruo

**Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

—**Pero…**

—**Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

- Buen intento - le dijo Thalía al aludido

—**No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Todos los que conocían esa mirada (ósea todos menos los dioses)se estremecieron

-No puede ser tan terrible-dijo Ares

-Si lo es papá, créeme-dijo Clarisse

**Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás.**

-Monstruo-murmuraron tanto dioses, semidioses, mortal y sátiro

**El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas. Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Buenos instintos-murmuraron los dioses

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds. A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela. **

Los semidioses estuvieron maldiciendo en griego y latín mientras que Poseidón estaba a punto de darle un ataque

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»**

-Deja de tratar de adivinar tú castigo- dijeron Elizabeth y Hermes

**Enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo… —Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo. Opté por la opción segura y respondí: —Sí, señora.**

Thalia lo miro incrédulamente junto con los otros semidioses

-A ver si entendí-dijo Thalia- no respetas a los dioses ni titanes pero respetas a un monstruo?

-¿COMO?-grito Zeus rojo de la ira

-ya lo verán en los libros-dijo Nico salvando la situación

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero. — ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa. «Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.» —Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije. Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Poseidón miro mal a su hermano que solo lo ignoraba

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor. **

- ¿Qué quieren que confiese? - pregunto Poseidón preocupado

-Si me dejaras leer viejo precebe tal vez lo sabrías- El dios solo la fulmino con la mirada

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. **

- Buen chico- dijeron Apolo y Hermes

-Se dan cuenta que parece que estuvieran hablando con un perro?-pregunto inocentemente la nueva teniente de Artemisa haciéndolos ponerse como un tomate con insolación

**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro. —**

-¿Cómo no te puede gustar?-gritaron Annabeth, Atenea y Elizabeth , todos la voltearon a ver

-¿Que?-dijo-mi madre me leía eso cuando era pequeña-dijo con nostalgia y tristeza recordando los momentos con su madre

**¿Y bien? —insistió. —Señora, yo no… —Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes. Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos,**

- ¡Una furia! - gritaron todos los que no sabían de ese encuentro

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu primer monstruo fue una maldita furi?-grito Elizabeth con su aura de poder rodeándola.

-Sabes que apenas me entere que existes ¿no?-dijo con miedo

-No es escusa Perseo Jackson-grito

Tomo bastante tiempo tranquilizarla y que no intente matar a Percy.

— **¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó. La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí. Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

-Genial-dijo Leo

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada. — ¡Muere, cariño! **

-Al menos fue amable-dijo Leo tratando de aligerar el ambiente sucedió a medias ya que Piper le dio un golpe haciendo que algo soltaran risitas

—**rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí. Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

Varios semidioses virotearon

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome. **

-¿percy sabías que Alecto te sigue odiando?-pregunto inocentemente Nico a Percy, él solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Regresé fuera. Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo: —Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

- ¿Quién?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

— **¿Quién?**

-No! Pensamos igual que Percy/sesos de algas-dijeron los semidioses

—**pregunté. —Nuestra profesora, lumbrera. Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds. — ¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo**

-Necesito enseñarte a mentir-dijo Hermes

—**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave. Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído. —Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

Hermes dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa

-Que orgulloso estoy de Quirón-dijo causando risas de todos

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. —Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds? El me miró con aire inexpresivo. — ¿Quién? —La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra. Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación. —Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Este es el final del capítulo-anuncio Atenea- ¿quién quiere leer?

-Yo-dijo Hermes chasqueando sus dedos para que aparezca el libro en sus manos- El capitulo se llama….

Hola gracias por los comentarios y dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció

Bueno como no puedo responderlos directamente ahí les va:

Anyelina: Elizabeth no odia a Percy solo a su papá por unas cosas que se va ir revelando

Tu historia es: la verdad es que si piensas que mi historia es un asco, no la leas y por casualidad ¿tienes un diccionario en casa? Porque tu ortografía da de verdad mucha pena por ejemplo 'ahy' ¿Qué es eso?.

Yo no digo que sea mas poderosa Elizabeth que los siete solo la estoy poniendo porque es importante para la historia.

Y en cuanto a potterfics no deberías hablar mal de esa pagina si no sabes lo que cuelgan ahí. Hay historias muy buenas que te dejarían la bocaza cerrada

Mar91: gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte_**— leyó el dios

-Hermoso título-dijo Leo, muchos lo miraron incrédulo, luego negaron la cabeza pensando _es un caso perdido_

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

- Igual que todos- dijeron los mestizos a coro. Los dioses solo se vieron culpables

**Pero usualmente terminaban rápido.**

Los mestizos asintieron en señal de concordancia excepto Elizabeth que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo máximo que duraban para mi eran 24 horas pero era porque Bianca me decía que los mejor era olvidarlo-dijo Nico con tristeza al mencionar a su hija

Hades solo lo vio preocupado ¿Qué le había pasado a su hija? pensaba de que si no había venido era porque no era importante ¿le había pasado algo? Negó con la cabeza, de pensar eso la idea se le hacía insoportable

**Esta alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía manejar.**

- Pobre Percy- suspiró Piper, los demás solo asintieron

**Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo.**

- Es horrible cuando eso pasa- murmuró Jason, recordando cuando perdió la memoria y apareció en el autobús

**Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

-Niebla-canturreó Apolo

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba una referencia a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso.**

-No sabía que podías ser inteligente sesos de algas-dijo Thalia, Percy solo le saco la lengua

**Pero se quedaban mirándome como si estuviera loco.**

-Es que lo estás-dijo Nico causando carcajadas

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndoles: la señora Dods nunca había existido.**

— Casi— susurró Leo

-¿Grover?-preguntó Annabeth, haciendo que se sonrojara

Percy asintió,solo lo escucharon los semidioses y Hermes

**Casi.**

- Cincuenta dracmas a que es por Grover-propuso Hermes mirando a Apolo

-Acepto-dijo dándole la mano

**Grover no podía engañarme.**

Apolo le dio las monedas a Hermes molesto por haber perdido

**Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dods, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

-Nunca se duda antes de mentir-dijo Hermes con aires de sabio- si no lo van a averiguar- los dioses solo rodaron los ojos

**Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

— Grover— se quejó Hermes— tienes que aprender a mentir— añadió, pensando que alguno de sus hijos le enseñe

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

Poseidón miró al suelo , culpable; ya que era su culpa de que le persiguieran tantos monstruos

-No me digas sesos de algas- dijo Annabeth, volteándolo a ver, Percy solo se sonrojo; al otro lado de Percy estaba Elizabeth mirando a la nada como en un trance, a la rubia le pareció raro ya que era la que más comentaba y no había comentado desde el anterior capitulo, curiosa de saber que le pasaba y al parecer era la única que se dio cuenta

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Todos los mestizos se estremecieron recordando su primer monstruo

**El clima seguía enloquecido**

Los dioses se miraron, eso solo pasaba cuando se peleaban.

**Cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo.**

**Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. **

Poseidón fulmino con la mirada a Zeus que solo lo ignoro

**Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Los dioses se miraron y luego miraron al dios del mar y el de los cielos eso sonaban como sus peleas, una pelea de algo importante y no de cualquier tontería

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

-Algo comprensible-murmuró Thalia

**Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Atenea miraba al libro horrorizada, mientras que Annabeth pensaba agregarle más horas de estudio diario en el campamento

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas**

Ares sonrió junto con Clarisse

**Y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Apolo y Hermes lo felicitaron

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo borrachín. **

Annabeth, Atenea y Elizabeth rieron. La primera vio que la tercera ya había despertado de su trance pero se veía decaída.

**No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

- Suena bien- coincidió Apolo-¿Qué significa?

-Sobrino-dijo Poseidon-ese es un viejo borrachín-termino señalando a Dionisio. Esto causo las carcajadas de los demás

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre**

Poseidón sonrió al recordar a Sally

**Dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

-¿Cuántas escuelas ibas?-pregunto Elizabeth

-mmm.. 6 creo-dijo Percy

-¿tan pocas?-preguntó, los demás (en especial los dioses) la miraron como estuviera loca. Percy solo asintió

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

-Es mejor-dijo Poseidón-ya que los monstruos ya saben dónde estás y te pueden ubicar más rápido

**Estaba nostálgico.**

Los mestizos hicieron una mueca.

**Quería estar con mi mamá**

— Awww— arrullaron las diosas, incluso Hera

**En nuestro pequeño apartamento en el extremo este de la ciudad**

Poseidón se sintió mal, él quería que su hijo y Sally vivieran una vida de lujo, una que Sally rechazó ni bien se lo propuso

**Aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

_¿Sally se había vuelto a casar__ pensó Poseidón celoso ante esa probabilidad_

_-¿Paúl juega póquer?-preguntó Thalia_

_Percy negó con la cabeza, tenía miedo de que se enteren como lo había tratado Gabe y cómo reaccionarían los demás ante eso_

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

-Con esos pensamientos, normal que su mejor amigo sea un sátiro- dijo Deméter

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

- Eres un buen amigo- sonrío Hestia.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

Todos sonrieron, era típico de Quirón

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

Atenea y Annabeth hacían una mueca

**No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-Muy bien hijo, hazle caso a Quirón- dijo Poseidón.

**La noche antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía de Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar a un libro! - chilló Atenea y Annabeth

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

-Odio no poder leer-lloriqueo Elizabeth, todos la voltearon a ver-¿Qué es verdad? Siempre tuve escuchar a narradores leyendo el libro en vez de leerlos por mí misma, es demasiado frustrante- termino con una mueca

**No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte,**

-Ahora lo sabes sesos de alga-dijo Annabeth

-Pero eso fue por experiencia propia-termino Thalia, haciendo que Poseidón se preocupara

**Entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

- Ahora lo sabe, pero alguien le ayudo-dijo Nico viendo a Annabeth, que se sonrojo

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

Hermes sonrió, podría hacerse una buena broma con eso

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años.**

-Es que de seguro los tiene-susurro Clarisse

**«Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

-y lo mejor diste- dijo Grover haciendo sonrojar a Percy

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

Atenea sonrió.

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-No tienes porque hacerlo ahora-lloriqueó Hermes y Apolo

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

-Bebé- dijo Ares que al instante se halló cubierto de peces y erizos de mar

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió "… preocupado por Percy, señor".**

-Muy bien Percy espionaje-dijo Hermes

**Me quedé inmóvil. No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas**

Hermes solo negaba con la cabeza mientras que Annabeth le dirigía una mirada de si-claro-como-no

**Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-Él tiene un punto-murmuró Apolo

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro. "… solo este verano" decía Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…"**

-No entiendo-lloriqueó Zeus por no entender lo que decía, mientras los semidioses lo miraban con ojos desorbitados (en especial los romanos) ante la inmadurez del dios.

**"Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas" respondió Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más".**

Todos los semidioses empezaron a reírse

-¿Percy maduro..?-dijo Elizabeth entre risas

-Eso nunca-termino Leo, haciendo que a los demás mestizos se les ponga la piel de gallina ,2 Leos , se estremecieron

**"Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…"**

- Sigo sin entender-Zeus tenía los brazos cruzados y hablaba con voz de niño

-no es novedad – dijeron Hades y Poseidón.

**"Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda"**

Poseidón asintió de acuerdo con las palabras del centauro

**"Señor, él la vio…".**

**"Fue producto de su imaginación" insistió Brunner. "La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo".**

-No con Grover..-comenzó Elizabeth

-como mentiroso-la siguió Leo

-Porque él no miente-siguió Elizabeth

-Ni para salvar…-continuó el moreno

-Su vida-terminaron los dos juntos, los semidioses se estremecieron, ella era igual a Leo

**"Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones" la voz de Grover sonaba ahogada. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría…"**

**"No has fallado, Grover", repuso Brunner con amabilidad. "Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…"**

- teniendo en cuenta la suerte de Percy… -dijeron Thalia y Nico mientras Poseidón se ponía pálido.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

- No, Percy- se lamentó Hermes.- estaba tan orgulloso de ti

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado.**

**Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo. Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

-Eso no es peligroso- preguntó Rachel

-La niebla lo taparía-dijo Annabeth con tono brusco

Rachel recordó que era la época que se llevaban mal

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

-Muy bien, Percy-se regocijó Hermes.

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando**

**Justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Nada", murmuró. "Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno".**

— ¿Qué habrá pasado en el solsticio de invierno? — se preguntaron los tres grandes.

Los dioses se pusieron nerviosos, era algo grande si Quirón estaba así

**"Los míos tampoco…", repuso Grover. "Pero habría jurado…"**

**"Vuelve al dormitorio", le dijo Brunner. "Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes."**

-No se lo recuerdes- gimió Leo

**"No me lo recuerde."**

- Pienso igual que una cabra-horrorizado.

-Te compadezco-dijo la hija del mar- pero es mejor que pensar como Percy-termino causando carcajadas y una mirada fulminante

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

-Hay que esperar que se vayan los posibles testigos-susurró el dios de los ladrones

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

**"Eh", me dijo con cara de sueño. "¿Estás listo para el examen?"**

**No respondí.**

**"Tienes un aspecto horrible"**

Annabeth frunció el ceño, Percy nunca tenía un aspecto horrendo, bueno para ella

**Frunció el ceño. "¿Va todo bien?"**

**"Sólo estoy… cansado".**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-Los sátiros leen las emociones, sesos de algas-dijo la hija de Atenea

-Lo sé-dijo Percy

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo.**

**Pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

**Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

Poseidón gimió

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó.**

**Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

**"Percy", me dijo. "No te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor."**

Afrodita negó con la cabeza por la falta de tacto

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

Annabeth apretó los dientes.

**"Vale, señor", murmuré.**

**"Lo que quiero decir es que…" meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir. "Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo."**

_Tengo que enseñarle a tener más tacto_ pensó Afrodita

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

- Bebé- dijo Ares, pero calló cuando fue bañado por el Océano Antártico

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito** **delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

Los mestizos hicieron una mueca

**"Vale", le dije temblando.**

**"No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…"**

Los dioses negaban con la cabeza

**"Gracias", le espeté. "Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo".**

**"Percy…"**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

- ¿No eran delincuentes juveniles?- preguntó asintió

**Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-¡Nosotros no somos una familia de don nadie!- se quejaron todos los dioses a coro.

-Claro, a excepción de tu padre-dijeron Hades y Zeus, causando la risas de los demás y que el aludido le sacara la lengua

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad.**

**Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca.

**"Ah", dijo uno. "Eso es genial".**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

- Eso fue grosero- dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-cof cof acosador cof cof-dijo Thalia entre toses

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

**"¿Buscas Benévolas?"**

Apolo ahogó una risa.

**Grover casi pega un brinco. "¿Qué… qué quieres decir?"**

**Le confesé que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

- No Percy- lloriqueó Hermes- nunca confieses.

**Le tembló un párpado. "¿Qué tanto oíste?".**

**"Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?"**

-No mucho- dijo sarcásticamente el sátiro- solo falto que lo saludara y me preguntara que me pasaba-Percy se sonrojo como un tomate y los demás reían a carcajadas

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira, Percy… Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…"**

-En serio apestas mintiendo-dijo Piper

**"Grover…"**

**"Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dods, y…"**

**"Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida."**

Todos asintieron, Grover solo se sonrojo

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.**

**Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa. "Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano".**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos**

- Dionisio, ¿por qué usas ese tipo de letra? - dijo/gritó Atenea

- Es divertido ver cómo no pueden leer-respondió encogiéndose los hombros

**Pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800)009-0009**

**"¿Qué es colina mes…?"**

**"¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Es mi…dirección de verano".**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

**"Vale", contesté alicaído. "Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión".**

**Asintió. "O por si me necesitas".**

**"¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?"**

**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

-Obviamente-dijo Thalia

**Grover tragó saliva. "Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte".**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito.**

**Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

Las diosas, excepto Atenea, dijeron

-awwwww

**Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

-En realidad lo es-dijo Atenea.

**"Grover", le dije, "¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?"**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén.**

-Linda suerte-dijo sarcásticamente Clarisse

**Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería.**

**En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.**

Deméter hizo una mueca

**En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Elizabeth hizo una mueca sabía de quiénes era y se quedó sumida en sus recuerdos

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca.**

Atenea miro horrorizada al mestizo olvidándose, de quién era hijo momentáneamente y preguntarse cómo seguía vivo

**Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

- No, no, no, no- Poseidón estaba aterrado

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Poseidón empezó a maldecir en griego

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

**"¿Grover?", le dije. "Hey hombre…"**

**"Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?"**

**"Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?"**

-No es gracioso sesos de alga, nada gracioso- dijo Thalia preocupada.

**"No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia."**

- Ninguna-concordaron Thalia y Nico muy serios, algo muy raro en ellos

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

Igual que en la sala de tronos (excepto por Grover,Annabeth, Percy y Elizabeth que no prestaba atención a la lectura)

**"Subamos al autobús", me dijo. "Vamos".**

-Hazle caso-dijeron/ordenaron Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo y Poseidón

**"¿Qué?", repliqué. "Ahí dentro hace mil grados."**

-SUBE AL MALDITO AUTOBUS- gritó Poseidón demasiado preocupado, a punto de darle un paro

**"¡Vamos!" Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

Los mestizo chocaron la palma de su mano en su frente como signo de frustración

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

El silencio reinó en la sala.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

La sala explotó en risas, a pesar de la tensión

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

-Muy tarde-dijo Leo

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

**"¡Bien, maldita sea!", exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra. "¡Todo el mundo arriba!"**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.**

Poseidón lo vio preocupado a su hijo

**Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

**"¿Grover?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?"**

-Muchas cosas-susurró Annabeth

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa. "Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?"**

**"¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dods, ¿verdad?**

- Son mucho peor-susurraron los dioses

-Depende de su humor, hermanito-dijo Elizabeth

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó suspicazmente Percy, el silencio reinaba en la sala, escuchando la conversación de los hermanos

-Tal vez las vi en una misión-dijo tajantemente Elizabeth no queriendo hablar más del tema

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dods.**

"**Dime sólo lo que viste", insistió.**

**"La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo".**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

Atenea asintió

**"¿La has visto cortar el hilo?"**

**"Sí. ¿Por qué?". Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

**"Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo" —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar. "No quiero que sea como la última vez".**

**"¿Qué última vez?"**

**"Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto".**

-¡Grover ya te dije lo que pasó conmigo no fue tu culpa!-le grito la cazadora, él lo único que hizo fue asentir

**"Grover", repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad, "¿de qué diablos estás hablando?"**

**"Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo".**

-Hazlo-rogó el dios de los mares

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

**"¿Es como una superstición o algo así?", pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**"Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?"**

-Lo averiguaste demasiado tarde-susurró Piper

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo-anunció Hermes

- Yo quiero leer- anunció Hestia

Hola! Que tal? Les gustos? Dejen sus opiniones en comentarios!

Las respuestas de los comentarios anónimos:

Jiv: jajaja la verdad es que escribo cosas raras siempre, y no te preocupes voy a terminarlo. Besos

Myra: jajaj gracias y no me había dado cuenta.

Gaby Wang: jaja gracias y lo del por qué no se si en el próximo o el otro revelar la razón tengo que pensarlo

Anyelina: jajaj gracias la verdad que lo de Zeus lo saque de mi hermano pequeño


	4. Chapter 4

**_Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones-_**leyó la diosa del hogar

Se escuchó un rugido proveniente de los mestizos

-¿Cuándo comemos?-preguntaros los mestizos

-Después de este capítulo-dijo Hestia

**Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la**

**terminal de autobuses. **

-Perseo Jackson! -le grito la hija de Atenea, el solo se estremeció si había algo mas peligroso que los monstruos era Annabeth molesta y en especial si tenía un cuchillo o daga cerca –el solo quería protegerte

-Lo sé-solo atinó a decir

-Discúlpate con Grover-ordeno la rubia

-Lo siento-dijo dirigiéndose a Grever, él solo asintió en respuesta conteniendo las ganas de reír

-Eres un mangoneado y ni siquiera está juntos-dijo Elizabeth riéndose y ganándose carcajadas en especial de los del futuro excepto de Atenea y Poseidón que se molestaban a esta posibilidad, en especial la primera. Annabeth y Percy solo se ruborizaron

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero. Pero Grover me estaba asustando,**

-Muy grosero- dijo Deméter

**mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

Thalia golpeó al sátiro diciendo no-fue-tu-culpa

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

— **Este ciento cuatro y la primera - le dije al conductor**

Leo sonrío de manera maléfica

-Ya no vive ahí-le informo Grover con una sonrisa, Leo se le borró la sonrisa

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

Poseidón miró preocupado al libro

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo.**

-Tu madre no ha tenido una vida fácil -dijo Hermes, Percy solo asintió.

**Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

-¿no estudio? –gritó la diosa de la sabiduría, pensando una forma para que termine sus estudios

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e**

**importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, el tuvo que**

**partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.****27**

**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el**

**mar.**

-Una mentira con verdad me gusta-dijo Hermes y Apolo, los dioses solo rodaron los ojos

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta.**

**-**Es una buena madre-dijo Hera

**Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-¿tu chico tranquilo? -Percy le saco la lengua de forma infantil a la cazadora

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los**

**primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. **

Poseidón se vio preocupado por Sally y su hijo

**Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Ewww-gritaron las mujeres en general

-¿Por qué no me había enterado de eso? -le reclamo Thalia a su primo

-Porque te conocí después-dijo sarcásticamente y con miedo ya que su prima podía ser aterradora

-No es escusa!-dijo/grito golpeándolo haciéndolo caerse

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

Percy apretó con fuerza el asiento en donde estaba, ahora se enterarían de unas cuantas cosas personales pero lo más horrible era que iban a saber lo que pensaba

Grover podía sentir como los sentimientos de su amigo pasaban de enojo a ganas de golpearse así mismo

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya**

**hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN.**

**Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

—**Así que estás en casa**

-En serio ningún bienvenido a casa como lo has pasado estos meses-dijo Poseidón molesto, no le gustaba que Sally se haya casado con otro y menos con un tipo que parecía ser horrible

—**¿Dónde está mamá?**

—**Trabajando - dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?**

-Él no tiene que darte dinero-gritaron los semidioses molestos

**Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenido****a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido**

**de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?**

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras tan similares del padre y su hijo;el dios solo sonrío por la coincidencia

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-Ni yo lo podría hacer apuesto-dijo Afrodita asqueada

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega - Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

-Dime que no te golpeo –dijo Poseidón tratando de sonar indiferente fallando estrepitosamente

-mmm….-dijo Percy- no me golpeó papá-mintió.

-No deberías mentir estando el dios de la verdad presente-dijo seriamente el dios, preocupado por su primito que aunque lo conocía poco,le estaba agradando

Cuando lo dijo el pandemónium se desato. Annabeth estaba con un aura gris rodeándola y con los ojos de asesina en serie, Piper tenía una mirada mortal con una aura rosa rodeándole, Jason y Thalia la electricidad les recorría por la piel con su aura azul , Leo literalmente había estallado en llamas dispuesto a asesinar al que se le cruzaba encima, Nico estaba con un aura negra rodeándoles mientras que invocaba esqueletos, Hazel estaba también con una aura negra con piedras preciosas rodeándole con una mirada que demostraba que era hija de Plutón, Rachel tenía una mirada asesina igual que Grover y estaba acariciando su cepillo, Frank tenía una aura roja con una expresión psicópata demostrando que era un hijo de la guerra y demandaba sangre, Clarisse tenía la misma mirada de su hermano y estaba convocando armas con su aura rojo que emanaba, Elizabeth tenía una aura dorada y blanca alrededor con una expresión que daba miedo, pero el peor era sin duda Poseidón que brillaba a punto de cambiar a su verdadera forma y haciendo un terremoto en la sala de trono.

-BASTA-gritó Zeus al ver el estado de su hermano, los demás dioses estaba con el ceño fruncido por lo que tuvo que pasar un niño, pero estaban bastante sorprendidos por el despliegue de poder de los mestizos y por ser tan apegados al hijo del mar, en especial los hijos del cielo y de los muertos ya que en la historia nunca había sucedido.

Poseidón se controló al ver que los demás semidioses (excepto Percy que tenía una cara de traumado) se caía del gasto de energía haciendo que todos sus padres (ósea Hefesto, Ares, Hades, increíblemente Zeus, Poseidón, Afrodita y Atenea) se vieron preocupados y se pararon de su mini-trono (ya que estaban en tallas humanas) y vayan a ver a sus hijos y llamando a Apolo para que los revise que era algo así:

-Apolo ven y despierta a mi hija-grito Poseidón

-No anda a ver a mis hijos-gritó Ares

-No a los míos-ordenó Zeus

Así pelearon hasta que Apolo despertó a todos y se sentó cansado en su trono.

Después de 30 minutos más o menos la lectura continúo

—**No tengo - le dije**

**Levanto una de sus grasientas cejas.**

**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

En ese momento es en Atenea se da cuenta la razón por la que Sally se casó con ese mortal tan asqueroso, definitivamente era muy noble e iba a hacer que consiguiera su título, y también se sorprendía de como un tonto como Poseidón enamoró de una mujer tan inteligente.

—**Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses - dijo -**

**Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

-Wow no sabía que esa morsa con sobrepeso podría saber matemáticas-dijo Nico con sarcasmo goteando en cada palabra

-Creo que eso fue sus únicas dos neuronas que le quedaban en su cerebro antes de hacer cortocircuito-siguió Hazel con el mismo tono de su hermano, a nadie le sorprendió ya que la hija de Plutón quería muchísimo a Percy tanto así que lo consideraba un hermano

Los demás amigos del pelinegro empezaron a entender porque nunca hablaba de su infancia en especial los más cercanos que conocían a su mamá ya que ella como madre pensaron que su infancia había sido agradable

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía -Vamos Gabe - dijo - el chico acaba de llegar.**

— **¿Estoy en lo correcto? - repitió Gabe**

**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño le caía su nuevo primo ya que estaba demostrando ser diferente, y los hombres como Gabe se había desprendido de ellos, pensando en que sería un bonito convertirlo en jacklope para darle en caza

—**Está bien - dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé**

**sobre la mesa - espero que pierdas**

— **¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito! - gritó tras de mí - ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-eso es obvio si tiene Dislexia! -gritaron al mismo los semidioses, la mortal y el sátiro

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. **

-Por favor el cerdo de Gabe no tiene suficientes neuronas para estudiar y dudo que sepa que es-gruño la hija del mar molesta

**Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

Las semidiosas y diosas se asquearon por lo dicho

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

-Dulce, dulce y maravilloso sarcasmo-dijeron Apolo, Hermes, Leo, Elizabeth, los demás rodaron los ojos

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**

Todos se tensaron por lo dicho

**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover - como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien - algo - estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

-solo tu pudiste confundir a tu madre con un monstruo-dijo incrédulo Jason, el no conocía a su madre pero por lo leído sabía que era una gran persona o al menos era mejor que su madre. Percy tan maduro que era le saco la lengua

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la**

**habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz.**

Poseidón sonrío era una de las muchas cosas que le habían gustado de Sally, Afrodita sonrío encantada por los sentimientos del dios

-Wow muy fiel a su madre -sonrió Hera sorprendiendo a algunos ya que no era la fan de Percy, en realidad de ningún semidiós en general

**Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas**

**mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

Poseidón sonrío, siempre fue así

—**Oh Percy - me abrazó fuerte - No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad.**

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on America", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central-**

-Si son las mejores-coincidieron Apolo y Hermes para luego tronar sus dedos y aparecer para ellos y luego vieron la cara de los semidioses y les aparecieron.

**Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**

-Hijo de mamá-resoplo Ares aburrido, no había nada de acción… al menos este capítulo, Poseidón le lanzó una ola que tenía basura. Ares terminó escupiendo basura para risa de los demás

**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**

**Rechiné los dientes.**

Al igual que casi todos los presentes, excepto Atenea y Artemisa (que se contenía)

**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe**

-O un dios-dijo Afrodita

Poseidón amaba a Sally y él le gustaría; pero tenía esposa y Sally no le gustaría ser una diosa… ya lo había intentado y no dio buen resultado

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho**

**algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director.**

**Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

Todos lo miraron incrédulo a Percy ,él solo se encogió de hombros

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

—**¿Qué? - me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente,**

**tratando de sacar los secretos. - ¿Algo te asusta?**

—**No mamá**

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-Si pero ella puede ver a través de la niebla, sesos de alga-dijo Thalia

-Lo sé-suspiró Percy

-¿por qué algunos mortales pueden ver a través de la niebla?-preguntó curiosa Hazel

-La verdad es que no se sabe con exactitud el por qué-dijo la diosa de la sabiduría mirándola- lo que se cree es que son legados lejanos de los semidioses de 5, 6 o 7 generación por así decirlo.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti - me dijo - Iremos a la playa**

**Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk?**

Los ojos de Poseidón brillaron, amaba esa playa

—**Tres noches, misma cabaña**

— **¿Cuando?**

**Ella sonrió - Tan pronto como me cambie**

**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

-No tenía tanto dinero porque él se lo gastaba en tontas partidas de póquer-grito molesto Nico

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**

-¡juro que mataré a ese mortal!-gritó Thalia- nadie se mete con mi primo que no sea yo-terminó

-No te olvides de mí-gritaron todos los demás semidioses, Grover y Rachel

Hestia miraba su fuego y a los semidioses esperanzada al ver como se trataban, como una verdadera familia; sin distinciones entre griegos y romanos, quien tiene más apoyo de su padre/madre divina; algo que no había pasado en la historia, algo que la llenaba de esperanza todos ellos podrían lograr unir a su familia de nuevo…

**Quería golpearlo, pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y**

**entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

—**Estaba por ir, cariño - le dijo a Gabe - sólo estábamos hablando del viaje**

-Más vale que los haya dejado ir-gruño Poseidón

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. - ¿El viaje?¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**

—**Lo sabía - refunfuñé - no nos dejara ir**

—**Claro que lo hará - dijo mamá firmemente - Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además - agregó - Gabe no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria.**

**Las sobras.**

-¿chantaje? Me gusta-dijeron Hermes y Apolo, los dioses negaron ante la actitud inmadura de los dioses

**Gabe se suavizó un poco. - Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá delo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

—**Si cariño - le contesto mamá**

Afrodita dio un chillido revienta tímpanos, que dejo muy en claro que con la ropa nadie se metía nadie. Piper solo la miro mitad incrédula y mitad exasperada

—**Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar**

—**Tendremos cuidado**

**Gabe rascó su barba partida. - Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**

**Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil - pensé - y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana**

-Hazlo-grito Ares, Clarisse y sorprendentemente Frank

-¿Qué? Se lo merece-dijo Frank, los demás asintieron de acuerdo

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento - dije - de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan**

**importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.**

**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-Si no lo logra es un completo imbécil-dijo Rachel

—**Si, como sea – declaro**

-¿sabían que el que no sabe diferenciar el sarcasmo es idiota?- dijo inocentemente Elizabeth, muchos se rieron por lo dicho

**Y volvió a su juego.**

—**Gracias Percy - me dijo mamá - cuando hayamos llegado a**

**Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me**

**hayas dicho ¿está bien?**

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada - el mismo**

**miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús - como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**

**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

**Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-¿no te ayudo?-gritó Frank el solo negó

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá - y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 - por el fin de semana.**

Todos-o mas bien la mayoría- empezaron a maldecir en diferentes idiomas como: Latín, griego,inglés y español (de parte de Leo) mostrando su extenso vocabulario

—**Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito - me advirtió mientras llevaba la ultima maleta - ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Como vas a manejar tienes doce-gritó Poseidón

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Padre e hijo se sonrieron por la coincidencia de palabras

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el**

**autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe.**

-Me hubieras dicho que lo hiciste!-gritó Grover

**La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

Muchos vitorearon a la acción, a todos les caía mal el mortal

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**

**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island.**

-Es cerca al campamento-dijo Annabeth, Percy solo asintió a lo dicho

**Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en**

**las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él.**

**Amaba el lugar.**

-Tu mente es rara-dijo Piper-describes todo lo malo pero adoras el lugar

-Mi mente no es rara-se quejo el ojiverde haciendo un puchero adorable

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aun más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidón recordaba los momentos que estuvo con Sally, Afrodita lo miraba sonriente al ver el amor que tenía hacia la mortal.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidón suspiro

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

-¿Por qué todo es azul?-pregunto Apolo

-Costumbre- se limitó a decir

-Que pasaste a todos-termino la teniente

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda.**

-Típico de Sally-dijo el dios del mar sonriendo

**a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano - probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe.**

**Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Sesos de algas tu no tienes un lado eres todo rebelde- dijo Annabeth, él solo saco la lengua

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y**

**malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea se prometió a si misma a ayudar a la mortal a terminar los estudios al ser tan inteligente se merecía eso

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk - mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

—**Él era simpático Percy - decía - Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero**

**también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos**

**verdes también.**

-Eres un mini Poseidón-dijo la diosa de la cosecha, Percy solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Pobre! Con heredar semejante fealdad-se burlo Hades

**Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. - Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso****3**

-Lo estoy-dijo el dios de los mares- de todos mis hijos-añadió sonriendo, él y Hestia fueron los únicos que notaron la mueca de dolor que le cruzó por un segundo a la hija del primero para luego suplantarla por uno de indiferencia. El primero la miro preocupado para prometerse a si mismo averiguarlo y la segunda la miro preocupada

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

— **¿Qué edad tenía? - Pregunte - quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

Poseidón miro con tristeza al libro

**Miro las llamas. —Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

—**Pero… me conoció de bebé**

-No pude verte al nacer-dijo Poseidón- pero te visite cuando eras pequeño para que no puedas recordarme-terminó, sin notar la mirada fulminante que le mandaron los otros dioses

—**No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te que irse antes de que nacieras**.

**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar... algo**

**acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**

Poseidón miró incrédulo al libro su última visita había sido cuando tenía menos de un año y se acordaba…

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

Poseidon sentía un poco de culpabilidad propia y de los demás, ya que todos los dioses habían decidido mantener poco contacto con sus hijos semidioses; aunque no querían, debían.

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-Lo siento-dijo mirando a su padre con culpabilidad

-No importa dijo sonriéndole, aunque de verdad este un poco dolido

— **¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? - Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida**

**escuela?**

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.**

—**No lo sé, cariño - Su voz sonaba dura - Creo… creo que tendré quehacer algo**

—**¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? - me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho**

Percy recibió un montón de miradas de parte de todos sus amigos y su padre y golpes cortesía de sus primos y de Annabeth

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza. - Oh Percy no. Yo - yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho -que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal - dije**

-Por fin te estas dando cuenta!- dijo burlonamente Piper

—**Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo**

**suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo**

— **¿A salvo de qué?**

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron - todas las**

**extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había**

**acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.**

-De seguro lo mande a ver como estabas-dijo encogiéndose los hombros, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran molestos

**Antes de eso - un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

-¿Hiciste lo mismo que Heracles? –gritaron algunos en shock, Percy frunció el ceño no le gustaba ser comparado con él.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

**Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el**

**puesto de fruta, y de la señora Doods en el museo, acerca de mi**

**extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de**

**matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo.**

**Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

-en ese momento necesitabas salir de ahí -le riño Annabeth

-Lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza como niño

—**He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido - me dijo - Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo hay una opinión, Percy el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo.**

— **¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?**

—**No a una escuela - dijo suavemente - a un campamento de verano**

-Campamento mestizo -dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los semidioses menos Frank y Hazel con nostalgia

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre - quien no se había**

**quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer - había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porque quería mantenerme cerca- susurró Percy, la única que lo escuchó fue Annabeth que lo abrazó para sorpresa de todos, furia de Atenea y un chillido de alegría de Afrodita al encontrar una nueva pareja

—**Lo siento, Percy - dijo, mirándome a los ojos - Pero no puedo**

**hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera**

**significado decirte adiós para bien.**

— **¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-Es si quieres quedarte o si te es imposible salir sesos de algas-dijo Annabeth

-Lo sé-dijo

-prefiero quedarme todo el año -dijeron al mismo tiempo Piper, Jason y Leo

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más**

**preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**

Todos los mestizos se estremecieron, odiaban ese tipo de sueños.

**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco y un águila dorada**

Las miradas de los dioses se dirigieron a Poseidón y Zeus

**, estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grité**_**¡No!**_

-Te gane! -grito Zeus

-No es cierto! –respondió

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Basta-gritaron sus hermanas hartas de las peleas que parecían niños en vez de poderosos dioses que tenían eones

-Okey-dijeron los dos como niños regañados

Los semidioses veían divertidas las peleas de los dos dioses

**Desperté sobresaltado.**

**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que**

**arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levanto, con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo - Huracán.**

-Ve demasiado bien a través de la niebla -murmuro Artemisa- ¿Es algún legado?- pregunto a los demás dioses, ellos negaron pensativos

**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto**

**huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo**

**olvidado. Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un**

**enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**

**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada - alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**

Grover se puso rojo, sabia que pronto aparecería .

**Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.**

**Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia.**

**Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente. **

-¿Cómo que no era Grover exactamente?-preguntó Leo

-Recuerdas el nombre del capitulo-dijo Piper

-Claro que sí reina de belleza-dijo automáticamente, después de un momento- ah es por eso

—**Toda la noche buscando - murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

**My madre me miró asustada - no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido.**

—**Percy - dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?**

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**

— _**¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!**___**- Gritó - está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?**

**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente.**

-No me figas sesos de algas-dijo Nico con sorna

**Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

-Habían pesuñas-terminaron los semidioses haciendo sonrojar al sátiro

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes**

**-**_**Percy**_**. ¡Habla**_**ahora**_**!**

**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dodds, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**

**Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!**

-Aquí viene toda la acción-dijo Clarisse emocionada

Percy solo afirmo ante lo dicho

**Grover corrió por el Camaro - bueno no corría exactamente. Él**

**estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.**

**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había**

**pezuñas.**

-Final de capitulo -suspiro Hestia- Deberíamos ir a comer

Los demás dioses asintieron y guiaron a los demás hacia el comedor. Inmediatamente los futuristas se mesclaron y hablaron entre sí.

Después de una hora, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala de tronos

-¿Quién lee?- preguntó Hestia al ser la última que había leído

-Yo leo-dijo Ares- El capítulo se llama…

Holaaaa, les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios de todo tipoooo ya sean buenos o malos acepto todosss


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros**-leyó el dios

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-Así se conduce!-se auto-interrumpió Ares

-Si pero así es como siempre terminas en mi hospital…-dijo casualmente Apolo

-Y tu moto en mi taller-termino Hefesto, causando risa de todos; Ares para que no se sigan riendo (de él) siguió leyendo levantando la voz para que pararan

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi**

**lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche.**

-¿En serio,peluche?-dijo incrédula Emily

-Mi mejor amigo estaba peludo de la parte de abajo, ¿Qué querias que pensara? –dijo Percy

-Cualquier otra cosa podría ser mas cuerda sesos de alga-contesto Thalia

**Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de**

**infantes al zoológico — lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral **

-Sip, lo que todo el mundo quería saber-dijo sarcásticamente Leo, Percy lo fulmino con la mirada.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá.**

**Se conocen?"**

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. "No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

-Eso sono mal-dijo Leo riendose

**"¿Mirándome?"**

**"Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Percy a su amigo

**"Um... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

**"Eso no importa ahora"**

**"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro. Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**

-¡Percy!-regaño Annabeth- eso no fue educado-siguió, ignorando las risas de los demás y la mirada de desesperación de Percy

**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

**"¡Cabra!" gritó.**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

**"Tú solo di que no importa."**

**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"**

-Si, y el entrenador es uno de ellos.-dijo pensativamente Jason- aunque le gustaría hacerlo a cualquiera sin razón-añadió el rubio

Los que conocían al entrenador asintieron, él era esa clase de loco

**"Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a… los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

**"¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?"**

-Así es mejor directo a la yugular-dijo Elizabeth sonriendo burlonamente

**"Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!"**

**"Por supuesto."**

**"Entonces por qué"**

**"Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que**

**atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio.**

**"Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado directo?-dijo Annabeth

-Hace mucho que no era protector-dijo avergonzado Grover

**"Quién so — espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente**

**tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

**"¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

**"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. "Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre.**

-¿Hades? –dijo con un tono que daba miedo Poseidón

-Todavía no lo hago, hermano- dijo Hades con miedo, no era capaz de refutarle nada a su hermano cuando estaba molesto ya que era el mas peligroso molesto y daba mas miedo

-Y no lo vas a hacer-amenazó con su tridente, él dios solo atino a asentir

**"¡Grover!"**

**"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-Si-grito Ares autointerrupiendose

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la**

**imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

**"¿A donde vamos?" pregunté.**

-A recoger fresas-dijo Leo como i fuera lo mas normal del mundo, mientras Demeter asentía entusiasmada prestando atención a la lectura y a los mestizos por primera vez desde que llegaron

**"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo."El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**

**"El lugar que no querías que fuera."**

-Percy!-dijo Thalia golpeándolo

**"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**

**"Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

**"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**

Annabeth miro a Percy, preocupada; no quería que muriera en especial cuando estaba enamorada de él…

El ánimo decayó de todos, la mayoría miraba a Percy con pena, incluso los dioses a excepción de Dionisio, Hera y Zeus que estaban aburridos.

**"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**

**"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**

**"Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mi."**

**"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-Me perdí, ¿alguien más se perdió?-preguntó Frank, casi todos levantaron la mano confundidos por lo dicho

**"¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre. Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla — una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

-¿es un monstruo? -pregunto con temor Poseidón

-No la vecina del quinto piso- dijo con sarcasmo su hija, haciendo que casi todos los dioses (sin contar a Hermes y Apolo que se reían y el segundo sonreía orgulloso a su nieta) la miraban con molestia en especial Zeus y Hera. Poseidón se prometió hablar con la chica lo más pronto posible, tenía que saber que pasaba…

**"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté.**

**"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta. "Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."**

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos...**

Nadie quiso interrumpir la tención apareció en la sala.

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad — el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-Y sigue queriendo hacerlo-dijo sonriendo Hazel

-En serio no se cansa-se quejo Percy

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado.**

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-¿EXPLOCION? –grito Annabeth-solo me dijiste que te enfrentaste con el…

-Si pero no me pareció relevante-dijo recibiendo una colleja de Annabeth

Poseidón estaba agarrándose de su trono con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza, estaba muerto de preocupación

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

-En serio tu coche explota y tu solo dices Ow-dijo incrédulo Leo, el pelinegro solo se encogió los hombros

**"¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**

**"Estoy bien..." **

**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento. Yo no estaba muerto. El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.**

**Relámpago. Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, ¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras! **

Todos comenzaron a reír haciendo que Grover se sonroje

**Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

-¿Por qué siempre que te desmayas dices comida?-pregunto Annabeth curiosa

-No lo sé-contesto el sátiro- nunca lo había pensado

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

-¿es un minotauro? -pregunto Jason sorprendido

-Odio ese monstruo-dijo Elizabeth pálida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Te lo has encontrado?-pregunto Poseidón empezando a hiperventilar

Elizabeth se estremeció y asintió trtando de no echarse a llorar

-¿Cuando?-pregunto su abuelo

Ella solo negó con la cabeza tratando de evitar el recuerdo de esa noche que fácilmente se podría poner entre las peores.

Ares continuo con la lectura

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."**

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba**

**atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también.**

**Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

**"¡Sal por lado del pasajero!" me dijo mi madre. "Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

-No lo vas a hacer ¿no?-dijo Hazel

Percy negó con la cabeza, la hija de Plutón suspiro

**humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana. **

-¡En tu cara Di Angelo! Salgo antes que tu-se burlo la cazadora ante la mirada de extrañeza de los romanos y dioses (N.A:lo de Thalia iba a suceder en un mes)

-Si pero no sabía que pasabas como un árbol de navidad-dijo burlonamente el príncipe de los fantasmas

**"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

**"Mamá, vas a venir también."**

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**

**"¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**

-¿No los piensas abandonar? -dijo Jason

Percy negó con la cabeza

-** "¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

-Maldita sea salgan de ahí -grito el dios del mar preocupado al borde de la desesperacion

-Estoy bien-dijo su hijo, siendo ignorado por el dios que no podía pensar claramente

**"Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**

**"Pero..."**

**"No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor." Me enojé, entonces,**

**enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.**

-Eres peligroso cuando te enojas -dijo su prima

Los que lo habían visto pelear asintieron de acuerdo

**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia.**

**"Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

**"Te dije. . ."**

**"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**

-Eres un buen hijo -comento en voz alta Hera para la sorpresa de todos los presentes

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

**-**Debilucho -comento Ares y al instante se encontró bañado por el océano Atlántico

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba**

**húmeda.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo.**

**Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros "bíceps"**

-¿Cómo sabías de esa revista?- dijo curioso Frank, Percy solo se ruborizó asiendo que la mayoría se rieran

**todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel. No llevaba ropa excepto interior — quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares — el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

-eso es asqueroso -dijo Afrodita arrugando la nariz, pensando en darle un cambio de look

**Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su**

**enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-Es en serio-dijo incrudula Clarisse- comparas a sus cuernos con un sacapuntas eléctrico y ¿Cómo te pudo dar tiempo?-dijo haciendo que suelten unas cuantas risitas

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

-Debería no serlo-dijo con rabia Elizabeth

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es. . ."**

**"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte." **

_Yo también,_ pensó Poseidon _todo esto es mi culpa_

**"Pero él es el Min. . ."**

**"No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

Atenea se sorprendio, la mortal era muy inteligente, y pensó ¿cómo se pudo enamorar de aliento de percebe?

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien**

**metros cuesta arriba.**

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**

**El minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas — o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

Algunos soltaron unas risitas

**"Shhh," le dije. "¿Mamá, qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**

**"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo. "Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

Atenea miro del libro a Poseidón y de Poseidón al libro, los demás lo notaron así que preguntaron

-Estaba pensando como alguien tan inteligente se pudo enamorar de alguien como él-dijo señalando al dios aludido, causando carcajadas de muchos, el seño fruncido de un dios y su hijo.

**En ese preciso momento, el minotauro bramó de rabia. Cogió el**

**Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y**

**chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**

**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oops.**

Todos se rieron

**"Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"**

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

**"He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo.**

**Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-No solo es buena madre-dijo increíblemente Hera

**"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero. . ."**

**Otro bramido de furia, y el minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuestaarriba.**

**Él nos olía**

**El pino****estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero. El minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**

**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a**

**Grover. "¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**

**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro.**

**Apestaba a carne podrida. **

Las mujeres arrugaron la nariz

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos -como navajas afiladas- dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

-al menos hiciste lo que te dijo tu madre sesos de alga-dijo Rachel, el solo la fulmino con la mirada

**El minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

-deja de ser tan positivo –con sarcasmo el duende latino o Leo

**El minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

**"¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo,****cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar. La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

Ares sonrío, mortal o no, luchaba hasta el final

**"¡Mamá!"**

**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había... ido.**

Poseidón se estremeció, su dulce Sally muerta, su hijo en un peligro muy grande por ser su hijo y su hija que parecía la segunda Teseo o peor.

Percy trataba de detener las lágrimas que se estaban empañando la vista, era un recuerdo muy difícil-por no decir imposible- de olvidar, sintió una mano que le agarraba la suya, volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Annabeth dándole su apoyo con un gesto tan pequeño pero a la vez muy significativo para él. Su mente voló hasta el beso que le dio en el laberinto…

**"¡No!"**

**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis**

**miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

-Le doy las condolencias al minotauro, nadie pero nadie se mete con Sally-dijo Nico- al menos que tenga planes suicidas, ya que mi querido primito se las apañara para matarlo-termino con una sonrisa

-En realidad es si se mete con alguien que quiere o algo que le importa-añadió Frank

**El minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la**

**hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

**No podía permitir eso.**

-Gracias por salvarme la vida y preocuparte por mi

-Sabes que siempre lo haría Grover -dijo Percy -y deja de decir gracias

**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

**"¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del**

**monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

Clarisse y Ares resoplaron por el insulto

**"¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

**Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida, pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto.**

-Exacto –hablo Atenea antes de darse cuenta que le había dado la razon

**Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

**El minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera para**

**agarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.**

**Tiempo de frenarlo.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello. **

-eso es estúpido -comento la oráculo

-Si pero al esta tratando-dijo Annabeth, a la defensiva

Rachel río, pensando en los tiempos que no se llevaban bien.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

-eso dolio –dijo Thalia, cogiéndose el estómago. Los que no sabían lo que le había pasado la observaron con curiosidad

**El minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos.**

Poseidón sonrío la lluvia le daría fuerzas, o al menos eso esperaba

**El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo.**

**Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darme cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

-Lo descubriste un poco tarde, sesos de algas- dijo Nico burlón, recibiendo una mala mirada de su primo

**Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

Algunos soltaron risitas a pesar de la tención

**El minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-No va a funcionar -dijo Ares

Percy solo sonrío burlon

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap! **

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, excepto claro los que sabían el resultado

**El minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo atacó.**

**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el**

**monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su**

**costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

-Vaya forma de matar un monstruo Percy –dijo Jason impresionado, tenían razón de nombrarlo pretor, si a esa edad pudo con una furia y un minotauro sin entrenamiento

**El minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego**

**comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

**El monstruo se había ido.**

Los semidioses (exceptuando a Elizabeth, Percy) y algunos dioses vitorearon

**La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la**

**distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando.**

-Gallina –dijo el dios de la guerra, recibiendo una mirada aterradora del dios del mar

**Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y**

**asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer. Quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir.**

-Eres demasiado leal-dijo Atenea _tal vez demasiado _pensó

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudo y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

-¿Annabeth? –preguntaron algunos, la mencionada se ruborizó y se escondio detrás de Percy sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; Percy solo rodeo con sus brazos fulminando a todos los que reían.

Afrodita sonrío hacia ese gesto, había sentido una conexión especial entre esos semidioses aunque estaban no muy claros, pero ella iba a ayudar a que salgan…

Atenea estaba hecha furia al ver esto, es que como podía su hija siquiera aguantar a ese semidios…

Poseidón estaba incrédulo había visto como la hija de Atenea se acercaba involuntariamente hacia su hijo… algo que nunca había sucedido y esperaba que Atenea no estallé…

**Ambos me miraron, y la**

**niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

**"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

-es el final del capitulo –dijo Ares-¿Quién lee?-pregunto alzando el libro

-Creo que ya llego al campamento-dijo Artemisa- que lea el que lo maneja-termino

Dionisio le mando una mirada fulminante pero hizo aparecer el libro, con un chasquido

-Bien el capitulo se llama…-dijo con una voz aburrida

Holaaaa, lo siento por no actualizar….. estuve con varias complicaciones en este tiempo y no puede escribir… Pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap.

Gracias por todos los comentarios:

-luli: jajja yap

-lucia: graciasss

-carla: la verdad es que no entendí tu comentario pero bueno gracias por dejarlo

-sara lupin potter: jaja gracias

-Mitchel0420: jaja graxxx

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y dudas…


End file.
